Courting Lexie
by beth1814
Summary: Mark is going to win Lexie back, just as simple as that
1. Chapter 1

A/N so I know its kinda short and I have not posted a new story in a long time, but please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it or leave as a one-shot.

Lexie was babysitting Zola for the evening cause Derek and Meredith were going out to celebrate Valentine's Day. She had quickly agreed to babysitting, and since she was currently unattached, it wasn't like she had anything better to do on the one day of the year dedicated to love. And besides Zola was so adorable and Lexie loved spending time with her niece. They had watched a cartoon movie and had something to eat, before Lexie put her down for the night. And that's when she felt her mind wander. And her mind chose to wander to Mark, and more accurately, what she had said to him only a few days ago. "Me too". What had she been thinking? Of course Mark wasn't talking to her, wasn't wanting to be with her, or even thinking about her. Not the way she was constantly thinking about him, and regretting ever breaking up with him, especially over Sophia, who was just as adorable as Zola. He was with Julie now, and that's that. One of the drawbacks to having a photogenic memory was that she couldn't forget anything, like how it felt to be with Mark, how safe she had always felt when he held her close after sex. Or even the sex, which was beyond amazing. It truly was making love, a connection of two souls. And that's what was going through Lexie's mind this Valentine's Day.

Mark was babysitting Sophia because Callie had something really special planned for Valentine's Day. And he had nothing better to do on the day he believed was created by the retail companies to make money off of love. He and Julie were no longer a couple. Ever since Lexie had come up to him and had said "me too", he couldn't stop thinking about her. And he had heard through the hospital's grapevine that Avery and her had broken up. Which, when she said what she did, gave him a little bit of hope. Hope that he still might have a chance. Mark knew that they had been there before, got back together only to have her leave when she found out that Callie was pregnant with his daughter. Not that he would trade Sophia for anything in the world. But he still was in love with Lexie and it wasn't fair to Julie to remain with her. So he broke it off. And she took it better than he thought she would. Hence the babysitting. After he had put Sophia to bed, Mark sat on the couch and started to think about Lexie, and the fact that he wanted to spend this day meant for love with her. And he came up with a plan. He was going to woo her and court her, show her how much he really loved her. But he couldn't do anything about it that evening as Callie and Arizona were spending the night at a hotel. But the very next day he was going to start Operation Courting Lexie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so I wanted to have this updated last Friday but I couldn't log in. So here it is. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, etc., and hope that you enjoy this chapter! So without further ado here it is.

So the next day, Mark started with his goal of getting Lexie back where she belonged. By his side. He had thought of how he could do it, even went online to get some tips. Well, when Mark arrived at the hospital, he went to the coffee cart and bought two coffees, one for him and one for Lexie. He proceeded to the residents locker room and waited for her to show up, which should be soon, cause they both were scheduled to start at the same time. The door to the residents locker room opened and Lexie walked out. He extended one of the coffee's.

"This is for you."

"Thank-you" Lexie said with a smile. "Whats the reason?"

"Just wanted to say that you are an amazing doctor and I admire your skills as one, Keep up the good work." And then Mark walked away down the hallway and around the corner. Lexie watched him until she could see him no more. She was curious as to what Mark was up to, but she wasn't complaining. Especially with a doctors essential drink in her hand.

The whole day Mark went out of his way to do stuff for her. Just small stuff, like making sure she got in on a really cool surgery, getting her some food after cause he knew she would be starving, and saying things like "You are wonderful with patients" and "I am soo in awe of you."

Whenever Mark said something, it left Lexie speechless and wondering what the heck Mark was up to. It was almost like he was in love with her, but that couldn't be because he was with Julia. Things were made a little clearer when she had heard through the hospital grape vine that Mark and Julia had broken up. Which gave Lexie hope like never before that maybe, just maybe, Mark wanted to get back together with her. That he was still in love with her.

But she didn't want him to stop what he was doing because he was making her feel soo special and cherished.

At the end of the day, Mark made sure that Lexie was going to get home to Meredith's okay, cause she looked really exhausted. And then he stopped at Joe's. Which is where he ran into Callie.

"What are you doing here? And where is Sophia?" Because he knew that Arizona was still in surgery.

"Oh she's with Meredith and Derek cause apparently Sophia and Zola are inseparable, which is soo cute. So I decided to come here and wait until Arizona gets out of surgery."

Mark motioned to Joe that he wanted a scotch.  
>"Okay, what is going on with you and Lexie?" Callie asked after a moment of silence. "I heard that you were doing all sorts of things for her today, like getting her in on that surgery."<p>

I want to win her back, so I am wooing her"

"Well, I don't think its going to take a long time, cause the way Lexie looks at you, she still is in love with you."

Mark let that digest for a moment. And then he realized that Callie was dead right. As much as they had hurt each other in the past, they still loved each other. And that said a lot about their love.

"So what are you doing still sitting here? Go get her," Callie commented.

"I wanted to go slow and show her that she can still trust me. Because even though she might still love me, trust is a completely different thing."

Lexie was at home, and was thinking about Mark and the whole day of special attention from him. She had really felt that he still loved her, that she was soo special to him. There was a knock at the door and she shouted, "got it". She answered the door and there was Mark on the other side.

A/N I know I am leaving it hanging, but then it will make you, the reader, come back for chapter 3, lol!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now only if we could get Mark and Lexie back together on the show, the world would be a much better place, but of course Shonda needs to drag it out. I was upset that there was no Slexie last night :( anyways R&R

They just stared at each other. Mark couldn't believe the love that was there in Lexie's eyes, once he was looking for it. He let that love wash over him and fill him with even more love for her. When Callie had told him to "go get her", he had told her that he wanted to "go slow". But then as he thought about it, he thought why was he waiting? Lexie loved him and he loved her. So they should be together. And as that thought formed, he couldn't wait any longer to be with her. He drowned the last bit of his scotch, settled the bill with Joe, said good-bye to Callie and then headed to Meredith's, and more importantly, headed to Lexie.

Lexie couldn't believe her eyes. Mark was here, and he had **that** look in his eyes. The look that he had had all day. One that made her feel cherished and, dare she hope, loved.

"Hi", Lexie said softly. She could hear Derek and Meredith with Zola and Sophia in the kitchen. And a thought came to her.

"Are you here to get Sophia?" She knew that she sounded panicky, but she couldn't help it. She had had her hopes up that Mark had come for her and had momentarily forgotten that Sophia was there. Crap, Lexie thought to herself. Why get her hopes up in the first place? But then Mark spoke.

"No I am not here to retrieve my daughter." And that made Lexie speechless.

"I am here" Mark continued, "to let you know that I am wooing you to show you how much I still love you. That you can trust me and that I am here to stay."

Lexie took a moment to get her thoughts in order. Here was Mark saying all these wonderful things, that he was still in love with her.

"I do have to say that it will take time to trust you again. But I can't not say this. I love you, I don't think that I have ever stopped loving you." And as Lexie said this, she saw that Mark's eyes became a deeper blue, more intense with all the love that he felt for her pouring out of them. They stared at each other, just lost in each others eyes, neither moving a muscle. Until Mark inched closer and gently cupped her face in his hands. Then ever so gently, he kissed her. It was such a sweet kiss. Then they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Who was at the door?" Meredith asked from the kitchen.

"Lexie?" she came into the entryway and saw Mark and Lexie standing there, smiling at each other.

"Oh hi, Mark." Meredith had heard how Mark had been acting all day, doing things for her half-sister. And her and Derek had come to the conclusion that Mark was still in love with Lexie and the odds were that they were going to be back together before long. And if what Meredith was seeing was any indication, they were back together.

"Hi, Meredith." Mark said, turning to face her. But still touching Lexie, by putting his arm around her, tucking her into his side.

"So can I assume correctly that you two have got your act together and are finally back together?"

Lexie blushed at her sister's question. She knew that the whole hospital was probably thinking the same thing. Everyone had seen what they themselves had chosen to ignore, that they were meant to be.

"Yes Meredith, I realized that I loved Lexie and wanted to be with her."

Meredith nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I don't know if you knew, but we have Sophia over to hang out with Zola."

"Yeah I ran into Callie at Joe's and she told me that they are inseparable" Mark said as the three of them headed to the kitchen to join Derek and the two girls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so sorry that I have not updated in awhile, life has been busy and have not had the time to write. But I am back now and continuing on with this story, as I am not happy with where Shonda is taking Mark and Lexie right now, lol!

Derek saw them enter the kitchen and looked at his best friend and his sister-in-law. He saw that Mark had his arm around Lexie and that there was love shining in both of their eyes. It was about time that the two of them got their acts together and realized that they were meant for each other. They were true soul mates. Derek was just happy that there was a smile on Mark's face that hadn't been there for awhile, ever since Lexie walked away from him when Callie was pregnant with Sophia. He didn't blame Lexie for walking away, anybody in her position would have probably done the same thing. But on the other hand, he knew that it had been hard on his best friend. It was the same as him and Meredith. And he knew from experience how much it hurt when the one you loved walked away, and how much it meant when that person came back. He just hoped that Mark would trust Lexie not to leave again, cause he knew that could be a hard thing to do.

Mark stood there with Lexie beside him, and he couldn't stop touching her, making sure that she was still beside him, and not going anywhere. He looked over at Derek and he could tell that he was happy for them . They had come a long way from when Derek found his best friend in bed with his wife. They had rebuilt their relationship, and for that he was extremely grateful. He placed a light kiss on the top of Lexie's head and then went over to pick Sophia up. Then he moved right back to Lexie's side. Sophia looked around and latched her eyes on Lexie, and stretched her arms out to Lexie.

"I guess she wants you to hold her," Mark said. It meant a lot to him that his daughter would want to be held by Lexie. It was a sign that all would work out. It was like Sophia was approving of Lexie's spot in Mark's life.

Lexie grabbed Sophia and held her close. She breathed in the smell that was Mark's daughter, and fell in love with the little girl. Lexie knew that if she was to make this work, and be with Mark, she would have to be accepting of Sophia, and in turn, Callie and Arizona's role's in Mark's life. Lexie had thought that it would take time for her to accept her, but when Sophia had reached for her, she thought maybe it wouldn't take as long as she thought. She patted her head and just enjoyed holding her in her arms as Mark had his arm around her. It was a moment that Lexie would treasure for the rest of her life.

Lexie looked at Mark. "I love you and I love Sophia."

Mark's eyes melted when she said that. He hadn't known that's what he needed to hear from her until she said that. _Thank-you_, they seemed to be saying.

_Your welcome_, Lexie replied silently.

Mark turned his attention to Derek and Meredith, who was currently holding Sophia. "I think that we are going to go home"

"Sure" Meredith replied. She knew that they would want to have some time alone.

Mark and Lexie said their good-byes, and then headed out the door and towards where Lexie wanted to be, home with Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Meredith and Derek had offered to continue watching Sophia so that Mark and Lexie could have some time together without having to watch Sophia at the same time. Which Lexie greatly appreciated, because it had been way too long since she had been with Mark, had been able to show her love in an intimate way. As she and Mark drove to Mark's apartment, she couldn't stop from looking over at him and marveling at the fact that they were back together, and this time she wouldn't allow herself to get scared if something came up. She would weather any storm that wanted to attack their relationship. Because Mark was very important to her, and she didn't want to spend another day, another minute apart from him. And the way Mark kept looking at her, she knew that he felt the same way. And she knew that there would be doubters, people that would think that they were not going to last, but they were going to prove all of them wrong. As soon as Mark parked the car, both of them exited and reached for each other once they were on the sidewalk. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, one that made her knees go weak. But of course her knees went weak whenever he kissed her. It was always that powerful. They continued the kiss until they needed to come up for air. Then Mark placed his forehead against hers and starred into her eyes.

"Let's go in," Mark said, his voice thick with lust, or course, but also with deep love for her.

They proceeded into the building and into the elevator, where Mark couldn't resist kissing her again. And then they reached his floor and basically ran to his apartment, where he anxiously dug for his keys, with not so steady hands. The emotions that were coursing through Mark's body were so deep, he swore that he felt like he was going to explode with all the love he felt for the woman standing beside him. Looking at him with such desire and lust. Finally Mark got the door opened and they tumbled into the apartment. As soon as the door was shut, they started ripping at each others clothes, impatient to feel skin on skin. In fact Mark couldn't even wait for the bedroom, he took Lexie right up against the wall. The pleasure that they both felt was so intense, more intense then even when they were together before.

"Wow," was all Lexie could mutter. She was still in a post-sex daze and knew that without the support of Mark, she would be a puddle on the ground.

"I agree, wow," Mark replied. "That was amazing"

Lexie just nodded her head. They continued to stand there against the wall, until Mark felt steady enough. Then he swept her up into his arms.

"Mark!" Lexie exclaimed. But she didn't protest at all. This was what love stories were made of. He carried her into the bedroom, stealing kisses along the way. Then he gently laid her down on the bed, and gazed at her.

"You are so beautiful, Lexie"

"And you are so McSteamy"

Mark laughed. And Lexie started to run her hands up and down his chest, which made Mark twitch under her administrations.

"I think round 2 has started." Mark then set out to show her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her, in the best way he knew how. But even with all of his experience, it was new with Lexie, always new. Even when she had shown up at his hotel room and stripped for him, it was different. And he couldn't really explain how it was, but he just knew that it was.

And after they had made sweet love in round 2, he pulled her to his side and stroked her hair. He felt her fall asleep and soon he followed her, knowing that his dreams were going to be full of the woman in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so here's the next chapter. Bekaroo, I hope you enjoy the Sophia and Lexie bonding! Please read and review

The next few weeks were full of love and spending time together. Lexie felt it whenever Mark looked at her, or even was near her. She had sat in on some of his surgeries, and watching him work, made her feel so special. A surgeon of Mark's skill would want to be with her, Lexie Grey, still amazed her. That, and the fact that Mark was good looking. But the way he looked at her, made her feel like she so special and that he felt he was the lucky one. It also made her feel like she was the only woman that he sees, the only woman that he wants to be with.

One day, they were both supposed to get off at a reasonable time, pick up Sophia and head to the park that was close to Mark's, well their apartment, because Lexie had all but officially moved in. It was going to be a time for all of them to just relax, and spend some time with Sophia. And also it would help Lexie have some bonding time with Mark's daughter. But as Lexie was waiting in the lobby, she received a text from Mark telling her that he got stuck in surgery and to take Sophia to the park and he will meet up with them there.

"_I want to add you to the list of people allowed to pick up Sophia." Mark said one day as they were leaving the hospital._

"_Really?" Lexie was so touched that he trusted her that much with his daughter. And that maybe Mark was starting to trust her with his heart as well._

"_Yes" And that simple answer was all that was needed, as they headed home._

Lexie smiled as she remembered that conversation. So she proceeded to the daycare, where she was able to pick up Sophia. It seemed like every time Mark's daughter saw her, she smiled the biggest smile. And that made Lexie smile and take it as a sign that Sophia liked her. And this time was no exception, because she lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Lexie enter the daycare.

"We are going to go to the park, and your Dad is going to meet us there. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Sophia made a happy baby sound.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

They left the hospital and headed to the park and just had fun. Lexie pushed Sophia on the swing; they slid down the slide together, and played in the sand. They basically had a whole lot of fun.

A shadow fell over them as they were in the sand, and Lexie looked up to see Mark there.

"Hey," Lexie said, happy that he was there, but then again, every time she was with Mark, she was happy.

"So are my two favourite women having fun?" Mark asked as he sat down in the sand beside them.

"Yes, we were having a blast."

Mark proceeded to take one of the pails that they had brought with them and use it to make a sandcastle. And he used a surgeon's precision to make it, which made Lexie laugh, and in turn, Sophia.

Mark looked over at them laughing and made a face, but on the inside he was so happy that Lexie and his daughter were bonding. Sophia seemed to love being with Lexie, which had been one thing he was worried about when he got back together with Lexie. It was not just him that she was going to date, he was a package deal. This included Sophia, as well as Callie and Arizona. But it seemed that it was working out that Lexie was accepting of their presence in Mark's life. And it made Mark feel like their relationship had a real chance to work. Mark needed it to work, because Lexie was his other half.

They played for a while longer, until Sophia started to show signs of being tired. Then they packed up their stuff and proceeded home.

They put Sophia down in her playpen, and she immediately curled up and fell asleep.

Mark and Lexie went into the kitchen, where he poured them each of them a glass of wine.

"That was so much fun" Lexie commented.

"I am glad that you and Sophia are getting along so well"

"Well, she is just so adorable and what's not to love?"

"You just don't know how much it means to me that you and she are getting along" Mark said, getting a little choked up.

Lexie went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I get it. She is very important to you, which makes her important to me."

"Thank-you" Mark said. And then he kissed her, showing her how much what she just said meant to him. "And I have been meaning to ask you something. Would you move in with me, as you basically live here anyways?"

Lexie was the one to choke up now. "I would love to move in with you."

Mark smiled and then put his and Lexie's glasses down, then took her hand and proceeded to the bedroom to show her how much everything she said and did today meant to him.


End file.
